Rose Of Possibility
by bunsdarien
Summary: Valentines Day. Jack tries to do romance to tell Daniel how he feels about him. Boy.Big mistake.. Slash if you couldn't tell.


Title: Rose of Possibility  
Author: Dee  
Written: Feb. 2004(Yeah, I wrote it a year ago.)  
Rating: PG-13  
Type: Slash, Humor, a little Angst, First Time  
Pairing: Jack/Daniel  
Synopsis: Written in time format. Jack is doing most  
of the talking. You must know what "Taps" is,  
otherwise the joke is lost.  
Basically, Jack watches, An Affair to Remember.  
Decides to try something romantic. And it all goes to  
hell!

Notes: Thank you Sonnettac for the beta.. Thank you, thank you....  
Poem written by Breana. CO-Written by Chaff.  
Most of the humor is her doing. I was going for a  
Angsty story. But it works good.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I don't own anything of  
value. I'm just having fun with them my own way.  
Enough said.  
W  
a  
r  
n  
i  
n  
g  
s: Just Language. This is Jack we're talking about.  
And one very STUPID act on Jack's part!

R & R. This is just a little Romantic story. DOn't know where it came from. But, here it is. .Enjoy ;)

Chapter1

TIME: 7:24 a.m.  
DATE: February 14th  
LOCATION: The SGC  
SPECIFICALLY; Outside of the office of  
Doctor Daniel Jackson.

I can't believe I'm actually doing this. I don't  
believe I'm doing this. I have butterflies floating  
around in my stomach. I feel like a teenager with a  
crush. I hope this goes well. I hope he doesn't wind  
up hating me. I hope he feels the same.

I'm going out on a limb here. Risking my  
future...but he's worth it. Great I'm babbling now.

I love him. I've been in love with him forever now.  
I was just too stupid and blind in my own world.  
Unwilling back then to give up my career for him. But  
now that he came back to us, I'll give up anything  
just to hold him in my arms. Wake up with him every  
morning, make sweet love with him.

I look nervously down each end of the hall, all the  
while whistling the theme music to Mission Impossible.  
My hands are shaking so bad, I fear I'm about to drop  
the items I hold. Okay, I can do this.

Breath in..... Get in, get out without getting  
caught. Yeah, how would I explain this one?

'Sorry General, I want to confess my love for my best  
friend. My very male best friend, so I came up with  
this idea while watching Cary Grant and Deborah Kerr  
last night. Since it's Valentine's day, I decided to  
leave him a pink rose of possibility. 'Lord I can hear  
Dear Ol' George now...Nah' let's not go there. Task in  
hand....Got to get this done...

It's early. No way Daniel's even out of bed now.  
Putting the spare key in the lock, which YES I swiped.  
I just about get it unlocked when I hear....

"O'NEILL!"

"Jesus Christ!" I yell, jumping into the as yet still  
closed door. My heart is pounding. I'm on the verge of  
a coronary here, as Teal'c hovers over me. He's  
staring down at me. Then he gets a glance of what is  
in my hand. The pink rose, and a piece of paper.

"Oh shit! Busted!" I curse. He says nothing. I just  
about start to calm down when I see an honest to god  
smile come across his lips. He bows his head downwards  
and turns to walk away.

I hear him say, "If you hurt Daniel Jackson...."

He doesn't need to say anymore. I find my voice and  
reply, "Never!" He starts whistling the tune  
'Taps'...badly I might add and disappears down the  
corridor. He's definitely been hanging around me way  
too long.

Opening Daniel's door, I make my way over to his  
desk. I place the rose down on his desk mat. In front  
of it I place the paper with the poem I spent all  
night writing. I put my heart into writing it. Looking  
it over once more, I make sure it says everything I  
feel.

I've had this feeling  
As long as I could remember  
My heart was made for healing  
I wanna love you every January to December  
Holding back a million feelings  
That I was afraid to show  
But I want to love you forever  
I just thought I'd let you know  
With all jokes aside,  
I'm not playing games  
My love can no longer hide  
I hope you feel the same  
You are no longer alone  
Daniel, I welcome you home  
If there is a slight chance  
1800 hrs meet me up top  
To start a new romance  
Between the two of us.  
........Jack.......

Very proud of myself, I place the note back on top  
of the rose and I start laughing. Who would have ever  
thought... Mr. Special Ops, Bad-Ass Colonel for the  
Air Force writing a love poem. Well I do have many  
talents people don't know of. And hopefully, Danny  
will be finding out about one of them tonight.

I walk away and stop short. I start wondering for  
the moment.  
'Am I crazy?'  
'Should I just forget about this?'  
"No!" I shake my head at the thoughts. I will never  
know if the feelings are mutual until one of us take  
this step. I need to know. Today will go down as  
either the best day of my life, or possibly the worse.

Anxious of getting caught, I vamoose from his  
office. Locking the door, I head upstairs.

10:34 a.m. Daniel Time

"Excuse me Captain," Daniel says. "Could you do me a  
huge favor and unlock my door for me?" he finishes,  
then nods his head downwards toward the keys sticking  
out of his pants pocket. The pretty, petite blonde  
Captain pulled them out and unlocked the door. She  
then placed them on top of the many books crowding  
Daniel's arms.  
"Thank you," He said to her, smiling.

She smiled back, "You're welcome."

Using his elbow he hits the light switch on. Kicking  
the door shut with his leg, he made his way over to  
his desk. Oblivious to anything new on it, he drops  
the four heavy text books down and unknowingly crushes  
the contents on his desk mat.

"This will keep me busy for hours," he says to no  
one particularly, grabbing ahold of an artifact SG4  
had brought back. "Definitely. Busy for hours."

15:13 hrs Jack

Oh boy. Now I'm in for it. General Hammond's in  
stern lecture mode here. He just got off the phone  
with some personnel who were scared "shitless" for  
less of a better word.

"Colonel," He snaps at me.

'Oh boy."

"Do you care to inform me why our BIG Jaffa friend  
is going around the base, whistling the tune for  
military funerals?"

Crap! Rolling my eyes, I shrug my shoulders. A dumb  
founded look on my face.  
"I..I... don't know? Should we give him a bugle?"

Good one Jack....Stern lecture, then yelling.....  
Great. Well this is fun!

15:13 hrs. Daniel time 3:13 p.m.

(A knock on the door)  
"It's open," he says. Too lost in the texts that fill  
his desk, he doesn't notice Major Carter walk over to  
him.

"Daniel," she says.

"Yes Sam?" he replies.

"I'm going to get something to eat. Would you care to  
join me?"

He doesn't reply. Doesn't even look away from his  
book. She shakes his shoulder.

"Oh. No Sam. No Thank you."

She smiles at him. Looking at the books covering his  
desk. Smelling the coffee airing throughout his  
office.

"Okay, bye Daniel," she says. he doesn't reply. She  
shuts the door and walks down the hall. Stopping  
suddenly when she hears whistling throughout the hall.  
Looking around she see's personnel stop short with  
scared looks plastered on their faces.  
The sight of a Big Jaffa with a smile on his face,  
whistling a death tune could do that to you. Walking  
over to Teal'c she, grabs ahold of his arm.  
Next stop: Infirmary.

17:53 hrs Jack

This has definitely been a long day. Tons of papers  
in need of signatures. Hammond on my case about Teal'c  
scaring away the new recruits, as well as some old  
personnel.  
Okay breathe. You better make this up to me tonight  
Daniel! Now it's time to meet my destiny. Good or bad.  
Happy or sad, I have to know. Locking up my office, I  
head up top.

17:57 hrs....still Jack

Maybe this was a bad idea. I mean I'm not much of a  
romantic. Got this idea watching an old movie. An old  
movie in which one didn't make it to the destination  
because they were seriously injured.  
Knowing Daniel's luck....Let's see.......

Snake bait, killed by zat blast.....sarcophagus  
withdrawal because of a sex-crazed princess, killed by  
radiation poisoning, kidnapped by Guerrillas,  
killed..... Okay maybe this WAS a bad idea. Using my  
cell, I dial Daniel's office.

"Hello?" I hear him say.

I hang up. Breathe. There's still time.

18:00 hrs Jack

He's always late. He'd probably be late to his own  
funeral. I'll wait. He's worth it!

19:50 hrs

Destiny sucks! I'm not gonna cry. Too proud to cry. I  
gave it my best, but I guess that wasn't enough.  
Should I call him? Why bother. I now know the answer.  
Thank god it's the weekend, I'm going home.....  
God I need a beer!

22:02 hrs.. Daniel time...10:02 p.m.

"Hello?" he says into the receiver..."Hello?"  
Click.....  
Back to reading he goes.......

Chapter 2

22:01 hrs Jack

Another sip of the beer, another smash to the wall.  
"Another one bites the dust!" I laugh. I make my way  
over to the dining room table and lift up the  
tablecloth sending the dishes I set there this morning  
smashing to the floor.

Had the night planned. Well, plans change. Hell, I  
probably would have killed him with my cooking anyway.

I drag my drunken carcass over to the 'fridge and  
open the door to an unwelcome sight.  
"Fuck! Outta beer! That won't do." I grab my keys and  
stumble to the door. I stop and make one final call,  
just to be sure.

"Hello, Hello?" I hear him say.

I end the call. So Daniel stayed at the office. Well  
he just ruined my night. I'm hungry and horny and I'm  
going to confront him. Stumbling out, I get into my  
car and head toward the mountain.

22:59 hrs... Daniel time.. 10:59 p.m.  
Jack

Bang..Bang...Bang..

"It's open!" he says.

Bang..Bang...Bang..

"Oh for crying out loud!" Daniel places the book back  
on top of the others and heads toward the door.  
Opening it he sees a very shit faced Colonel snarling  
down at him.

"Jack?" he says.

I guess he doesn't know what to say. I just stare at  
him deep and hard. I'm hot, bothered and was in the  
mood for making some passionate love tonight and he  
ruined my plans. Okay I'm drunk, and really stupid for  
driving drunk over here, but he's the reason.

Walking uncomfortably away from me he picks up the  
phone.

"Maybe I should call the infirmary?"

"No!" I yell. "Nothing wrong with me but a broken  
heart." Oh crap, I didn't want that to come out.

"Fuck!" Alcohol and emotions, bad combination.

"Broken heart?" he asks, putting down the phone.

"Yeah Daniel, broken heart. You should know why!"  
He looks at me. He's got this little boy lost look  
going on.

"What are you talking about?" he asks. Honestly I'm  
starting to think he has no idea what I'm talking  
about.

"Why didn't you have the balls to come up and tell me  
no then? Huh? Don't I at least deserve that much?"  
The look on his face at that point went from little  
boy lost, to utter confusion. Maybe...Just maybe he  
never got the....

Trying to focus my eyes, I see books crowding his  
desk. Big, thick books.."Shit!"

"Jack?" He walks over to me. I start laughing. Yes  
people, alcohol and emotions are indeed a bad  
combination.

Laughing hysterically, I point over to the desk and  
fall backwards on my ass. Damn that hurt! He's lifting  
me up, and I'm laughing in his face.

"What about my desk?" he asks.

I shake my head. I can't stop laughing. Boy am I an  
ass. I really do suck at this romance crap. Maybe I  
should try to get the poem out of here before he can  
see it. He leave my side and walks over to the desk.

I reach out for him, but now fall flat on my face.  
Fuck! I'm really gonna feel it tomorrow. He looks at  
his books and lifts each one up. He sneezes on mark,  
as I try to get myself off the floor. Looking at him I  
see him notice the remains of the rose, along with the  
note. Placing the books to the side, he picks up the  
paper and starts to read it.

I gotta get out of here. Damn it, I've fallen and I  
can't get up. Where is one of those device thingies  
when I need one? I shouldn't't of had that 7th beer.  
Or was it 8th. Or 9th..Oh well.

He finally looks up from reading. He looks over at me.  
Placing the letter on his desk, he comes and helps me  
up. Looking at me in the eyes, he leans in toward me.  
His lips are just about to touch mine when I let out a  
really loud belch. Great one O'Neill. He says nothing.  
Smiles at me and goes in for another one. Our lips  
touch, his mouth so smooth. His tongue lapses around  
mine.

Then I pass out.

In his arms, I pass out.

February 15th

Unknown hours: Jack

"Oh God.. What's that smell!?" Waking up nauseous and  
with one hell of a headache, I look around to see  
where I am. I'm home in my bed, but how did I get  
here? I remember being at the base with Daniel  
then....

Oww! My ass is killing me! Oh yeah, I fell. Now, how  
the hell DID I get back home?

"Good, you're awake." Is that Danny?

"Daniel," I say, "How did I get home?"

He smiles at me as he walks over to my bed.

"Teal'c and I brought you here right after you passed  
out in my arms."

"Second question: What fucking died in here?"

"Well," he replies "It smells like YOU did, but it  
you're referring to the smell of food, that's  
breakfast."

I reach my hand up and place it on his cheek.

"Jack," he says placing his hand over mine to lean his  
face into my touch.  
"I'm sorry I'm late. Can you forgive me?"

I smile at him. I pull him down towards me and just as  
we are about to share our second kiss, Daniel places  
both his hands upon my chest to hold himself back from  
my lips.  
Saying, "Jack! Could you PLEASE go brush your teeth  
first!!? And speaking of hygiene, a shower wouldn't  
hurt either!"

"OK Daniel, but only if you join me."

Hours later

As we lie in bed together, hours after getting to know  
each other's 'hot spots' he lifts his head from my  
bare chest.

"Jack..." he says, looking so damn sexy naked and  
sweaty. "Did I miss someone's funeral? Teal'c seems to  
have the tune 'Taps' stuck in his head."

"Daniel. Don't ask!"

Back at The SGC

"General?" Siler calls his Commander.

"There seems to be a problem with Teal'c."

"Christ! What is it now?"

"Um, He's walking down the halls humming the bridal  
march."

The end....


End file.
